Relationship
by miss nofie
Summary: Cinta, dan sakit hati itu satu paket dalam asmara, mereka sama tapi berbeda. Dan kyuhyun baru tau jika di khianati akan sesakit ini . kihyun / bl / AU


_**Relationship**_

 _ **Kihyun fanfiction, Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu nyata dalam mimpi saya!**_

 _ **Typo, b x b tidak suka, bukan urusan saya XD**_

 _Cinta, dan sakit hati itu satu paket dalam asmara, mereka sama tapi berbeda._

 _ **Miss nofie proudly present !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kau harus hati-hati Kyuhyun, jika Kibum selalu mengabaikanmu. Siapa tau si muka datar itu sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi –_ itu adalah perkataan Hyukjae tempo hari. Saat mereka sedang bermain bersama di game centre. Saat itu Hyukjae terus saja ditelepon Donghae yang berstatus sebagai kekasih. Kyuhyun sempat heran, kenapa donghae terus melefon. Hyukjae bilang karena Donghae peduli padanya. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun mulai berfikir, kenapa selama ini jika dia pergi dengan teman-temannya Kibum tak pernah menelfon seperti Donghae ?.

Apa benar Kibum si muka datar itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi ? kalo begitu Kyuhyun harus memastikan semuanya. Dia tak mau dan tak akan rela jika si muka datar yang sayangnya tampan itu berpaling darinya. Dia sudah mengerahkan segala upaya unyuk menjadikan makhluk titisan bongkahan es kutub itu sebagai pacar.

Dan tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, jika ingin merebut Kibum darinya maka kalian harus melangkahi dulu mayat Kyuhyun – jangan katakan ini pada Kibum, Kyuhyun malu-.

'' muka datar dimana kau ?'' ini panggilan sayang Kyuhyun, mulutnya memang tidak disetting dengan kata-kata manis nan romantis yang membakar jiwa. Semua suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah umpatan, bentakan, makian dan juga rengekkan. Sangat tidak manis. Jadi jangan berharap banyak, jika kalian ingin melihat adegan romantis mereka, karena itu sangat tak mungkin.

'' dirumah '' jika Kyuhyun anti kata manis, maka Kibum adalah yang paling anti dengan kata-kata panjang. Kibum itu lempeng, lempeng yang cenderung acuh.

'' aku ingin pergi dengan Ryewook ?'' Kyuhyun sedang mengetes apakah Kibum akan memberinya petuah romantis seperti yang dilakukan Yesung tadi ? dia sedang ingin dimanja Kibum.

'' baiklah !'' dan telfon tertutup, sudah hanya seperti itu ? apa Kibum Kim itu sudah gila ? tanpa ada kata-kata _hati-hati, aku mencintaimu_ atau _akan pergi kemana, jangan macam-macam ?_ ini keterlaluan. Tapi bukankah Kibum memang selalu seperti itu ? atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu sensitif ?.

Kyuhyun masih melongo dengan telfon ditelinga. Apa si Kim sialan Kibum itu baru saja mengabaikannya ?

Makhluk itu benar-benar sialan, '' ada apa denganmu Kyu ? kita jadi pergi atau tidak ?!'' ini Ryewook, mereka memang berjanji pergi ke toko buku bersama hari ini.

'' tentu saja. Ayo pergi !'' Ryewook yang malang, seharian ini dia harus bertahan dengan mood swing mengerikan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Yesung harus mengantar ibunya, jadinya kan dia harus terperangkap dengan iblis Cho ini.

Dan seperti yang sudah dibayangakan, sepanjang hari itu Kyuhyun menjadi makhluk tuhan paling menyebalkan.

. . .

Sebenarnya hubungan asmara antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cukup lama. Mereka teman sekolah dulu, kemudian lulus dan kuliah ditempat yang sama beda jurusan. Passion Kyuhyun adalah musik sedang Kibum lebih suka menjadi seorang tenaga medis. Dalam kurun waktu hampir tiga tahun ini bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak merasa jengkel pada kekasihnya.

Katakan padaku, apa kalian masih akan tersenyum manis saat pasaangan kalian terlambat datang saat sedang membuat janji? Jika hanya terlambat datang mungkin iya, tapi jika nasib kalian seperti Kyuhyun dulu. Saat pertama kali mereka kencan, Kyuhyun yang manis anak kesayangan Jungsoo appa dan Heechul eomma harus menunggu papan triplek itu 3 jam. Bayangkan 3 JAM ! – ini harus didramatisi –

Ditengah hujan salju dan dinginnya malam. Kyuhyun berdiri menunggu kekasih tampan yang menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun sudah akan menangis jika saja dia tidak malu pada seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Dengan baju super tebal- Kyuhyun ragu anak itu bisa berjalan, karena jika dilihat dari pakaiannya yang menyamai pelampung – sedang menatap kearahnya. Pandangan itu menyiratkan rasa kasian dan juga ejekkan. Belum sempat Kyuhyun buka mulut dia sudah pergi digandeng ibunya. Sial !

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari tingkah menyebalkan Kibum. Karena jika dijabarkan masih ada banyakkk sekali tingkah Kibum yang menyayat hati , KIBUM KIM itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak berharap Kibum berubah romantis atau apalah itu, karena dia tau itu bukan Kibum sekali. Tapi kadang-kadang dia juga ingin diperlakukan romantis. Apa lagi jika sedang dalam situasi seperti ini .

Yesung dan Ryewook adalah pasangan paling wuah di kampus. Pasangan tidak tau malu ini – menurut Kyuhyun – selalu bermesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun . mereka selalu merasa jika sedang bersama maka dunia otomatis milik berdua, yang lain Cuma kos dan kontrak. Dan itu berlaku sekarang.

Kyuhyun sedang dalam posisi menjadi kambing congek Yesung dan Ryewook. Menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran dimabuk cinta. Duduk saling berdempet padahal masih tersisa bangku yang cukup kosong.

Kyuhyun mendecih, antara keki, benci , malu dan ingin. Dia keki kenapa bisa terperangkap dalam situasi ini. Dia juga benci, dimana si Kibum muka datar itu ?. Kyuhyun malu saat terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan syur kedua sahabat tak tau diri. Dan Kyuhyun ingin, ingin merasakan disuapi Kibum, dimanja Kibum dan disayang Kibum.

Kyuhyun memang keras, pada casingnya. Nyatanya dia selembut kapas. Tidak relevan.

. . .

Ini hari minggu, minggu yang sangat tenang untuk Kyuhyun. Dirumahnya sepi, sangat sepi. Karena dengan tak tau dirinya, kedua orang dewasa yang biasa dia sebut appa dan eomma sedang keluar. Kyuhyun mendengus lagi, dia jadi ingat kata Heechul –eommnya- sebelum keluar tadi.

'' kami akan berkencan, jangan membuat masalah Kyuhyun. Jika lapar kau bisa memesan makanan, jangan mencoba memasak jika masih ingin hidup. Dan, jangan ganggu kami dengan rengekannmu itu !'' bukankah ini kejam, bahkan orang tuanya saja pergi berkencan pada hari minggu yang cerah ini. Lalu kenapa dia seorang diri. Kyuhyun jadi merasa seperti jomblo menyedihkan.

'' dimana makhluk datar itu ?'' Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dimeja belajar. Menekan angka satu untuk panggilan cepat pada Kibum. Lihat, bahkan Kibum menempati prioritas utama Kyuhyun. Mengalahkan kedua orangtuanya.

Nada sambung terdengar sebelum suara Kibum menyahut '' Kibum diaman kau ?'' tanpa basa basi, khas Kyuhyun sekali.

'' aku dirumah, ada apa Kyu ?'' Kibum balik bertanya, tapi Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Kibum bilang dirumah kenapa suaranya berisik sekali ?

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran '' kenapa berisik sekali Kibum, kau dimana sebenarnya ?''

'' aku dirumah, ada apa kau menelfon ? jika tak penting aku sedang membuat tugas !'' sedikit mencurigakan.

'' Kibum ajak aku keluar, aku bosan dirumah sendiri ? '' ini adalah kode dari Kyuhyun.

'' aku sibuk, sudah ku bilang aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dan harus diserahkan besok.''

Kyuhyun jadi merengut sedih, meskipun Kibum juga tak akan tau. '' aku akan membantumu, kerjakan dirumahku saja ? atau aku yang kerumahmu ? ''

Kibum berdecak diseberang telfon, '' jangan manja Kyu, kau sudah besar . jangan selalu mencoba memaksakan kehendakmu. Aku sibuk, nanti aku telfon lagi'' dan sambungan dua arah itu terputus. Kyuhyun makin merengut. Dia merasa tak dibutuhkan. Kenapa Kibum jahat sekali, dia kan hanya ingin membantu, kenapa harus mengatainya segala.

Dan juga kenapa backsound rumah Kibum seperti pasar begitu, apa sedang ada acara dirumah sidatar. Kyuhyun patut curiga, pasalnya sudah hampir satu minggu ini Kibum bertingkah aneh. Selalu menelfon diam-diam dan selalu marah jika Kyuhyun bertanya siapa yang menelfon. Apa jangan-jangan Kibum benar-benar selingkuh darinya ?

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam, dia haru percaya pada Kibum sepenuhnya. Kibum-nya tak akan selingkuh, walaupun dia tau Kibum bisa melakukannya. Jadi dengan perasaan yang masih bimbang Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi keluar sendiri.

Maka disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, dikawasan pusat Seoul. Sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh, berjalan sendirian. masuk kesetiap toko kemudian keluar lagi jika tidak menemukan yang cocok. Matanya gatal, karena sepanjang jalan disuguhi pemandangan pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. '' menyebalkan, mereka pikir aku akan terpengaruh !'' umpatnya entah pada siapa ? mungkin daun yang bergoyang ?

Saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul satu, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah restoran. Mengambil kursi dekat jendela. Memesan sepaket makan siang dan menunggu.

Saat sedang asyik menunggu dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar . kyuhyun menoleh, dan pemandangan yang dia dapat adalah Kibum. Yah kekasihnya itu sedang duduk sendiri, Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak menemui Kibum. Tapi urung karena tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul dari toilet dan duduk tepat didepan Kibum. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum, jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ada apa ini, kenapa Kibum disini ? bukannya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah ? kalimat itu berputar dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Matanya semakin terpaku pada mereka, Kibum dan pemuda asing kenalan Kibum. Mungkin itu teman kuliah Kibum yang mau mengerjakan tugas bersama, maklum Kibum kan pintar. Tapi jika teman Kuliah kenapa mereka mesra sekali, bahkan kini tangan pemuda itu sudah melingkar manis dilengan kokoh Kibum. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub lebih kencang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku bajunya. Menekan angka satu untuk Kibum, kemudia mematikannya sebelum tersambung. Dia tak ingin dianggap posesif, tapi jika tak memastikan maka selamanya Kyuhyun akan penasaran. Kemudia sekali lagi Kyuhyun menekan angka satu, Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama dan kemudia terputus. Kibum baru saja menolak panggilan darinya. Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini diangkat, dengan suara bergetar menahan ledakan emosi dia berucap lirih '' Kibum, apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas ?''

'' belum, dan tidak akan selesai jika kau terus menganggu Kyu ? ada apa ? '' kenapa suaranya sedingin ini ?

'' aku kerumahmu ya ? aku janji tidak akan mengacau '' Kyuhyun meminta ijin

Kibum menghela nafas diseberang meja, '' aku sibuk, nanti saja aku akana mampir kerumahmu'' terputus lagi.

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar obrolan mereka, '' siapa Kibum ?'' ini adalah pria yang sedang bersama Kibum.

'' bukan siapa-siapa, sampai dimana tadi ?''

Bukan siapa-siapa ? ternyata aku bukan siapa-siapa ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Tak menghiraukan lagi perutnya yang minta diisi. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari restoran itu setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja. Dengan bunyi bel cukup nyaring saat dia membanting pintu.

Kibum tak sengaja memandang kearah pintu, tersentak ketika melihat seorang pria yang sedang keluar tergesa dari restoran yang dia tempati sekarang. Pria itu mirip Kyuhyun, tapi bukankah itu mustahil. Kyuhyun baru saja menelfon dan merengek ingin datang kerumahnya. Kibum menolak tentu saja, karena dia sedang tak dirumah. Kibum sedang bertemu teman lama, teman lama yang masih membekas dihati.

Semoga saja, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan, ini harapan Kibum.

. . .

Pintu rumah Ryewook digedor dengan tak manusiawi. Dia bersungut jengkel, siapa yang bertamu di hari minggu yang indah ini. Ryewook sudah akan menyembur marah jika saja bukan wajah Kyuhyun yang muncul dihadapannya. Mungkin jika hanya wajah Kyuhyun dia sudah biasa, tapi jika wajah Kyuhyun yang merah menahan amarah dengan sisa air mata itu sangat luar biasa.

Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik dan kakak yang bertanggung jawab – karena Kyuhyun adalah adik angkat kesayangannya - , Ryewook tidak protes ketika Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung mengklaim sebuah kamar. Dia sudah biasa, bahkan kamar itu juga sudah di klaim milik Kyuhyun.

Yang jadi maslaah adalah, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat tak biasa, Kyuhyun yang Ryewook kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang antagonis, kuat, ceria , nakal dan seenaknya sendiri. Jika kyuhyun sudah seperti ini berarti hanya ada satu kesimpulan. KIBUM. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan si muka datar itu.

'' ada apa dengannya ?'' bahkan Yesung yang biasanya acuh juga mendadak kepo. Dia baru saja dilewati begitu saja, tanpa ejekan dan lain sebagainya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun bertingkah manis.

'' ini pasti dengan Kibum, dari awal aku sudah tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Kibum tak pernah tulus pada Kyuhyun, dia hanya empati ! aku benar-benar berharap hubungan mereka segera berakhir '' entah kenapa Ryewook jadi ikut frustasi, dia tau betul bagaimana dulu senangnya Kyuhyun saat Kibum menerima cintanya. Bahkan hampir tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyiapkan kencan pertama mereka. Tapi nyatanya, Kibum selalu membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryewook dari belakang, '' kau tak boleh begitu. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa dia tau bagaimana cara mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.'' Yesung benar, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sementara dengan segala masalahnya bukanlah hal buruk.

. . .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, dia baru bangun. Setelah lelah mengumpat dan memaki Kibum. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin berbuat anarkis tapi situasi tak menguntungkan.

Dia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar, suasana rumah ini asing mungkin karena dia bukan berada dirumahnya sendiri atau karena dua sosok pria yang sedang duduk saling berdempeten di sofa panjang depan tv?

Setelah mengambil air mineral dari kulkas Kyuhyun mendekati Ryewook dan Yesung yang sedang menonton film. Dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya tepat diatara dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran. Dia sedang mendendam, mungkin dengan sedikit melampiaskan pada pasangan ini suasana hatinya menjadi baik.

'' apa yang kau lakukan bocah ?'' ini Yesung, karena Ryewook tak pernah protes apapun pada Kyuhyun terutama tentang tingkah lakunya yang sangat tak manis itu.

Kyuhyun acuh, dia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Ryewook membuat Yesung kebakaran jenggot. Bocah ini seenaknya sendiri.

'' ada masalah dengan Kibum ?'' Ryewook selalu tau apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi Ryewook tau jika perkiraanya tepat. Terlihat dari Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'' dia berbohong padaku ! '' ucapnya lirih, dia butuh teman berbagi. Yesung memilih masuk kekamar Ryewook, membiarkan Kyuhyun mencurahkn semuanya. Dia tau Kyuhyun selalu tak suka jika terlihat lemah, dan Yesung berusaha memahaminya saat ini.

'' berbohong tentang apa ?''

'' dia berbohong padaku !'' hanya kata itu yang diulang Kyuhyun, dia masih meras sakit jika menceritakan kejadian di cafe tadi siang. Saat Kibum mengatakan jika di bukan siapa-siapa ! itu menyakitkan tentu saja.

Ryewook mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh kasih. Dia seorang anak tunggal, dan memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai adik adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Mereka saling mengenal ketika keluarga Ryewook masih tinggal di rumah lama mereka. Bermain bersama kemudian mengikrarkan diri sebagai saudara.

Dan Kyuhyun adalah adik terbaik milik Ryewook ! Kibum tentu saja tak boleh membuatnya sedih. Ryewook akan membuat perihutangan pada muka datar itu nanti. Tunggu saja !

. . .

Ryewook sedikit membanting tasnya diatas meja cafetaria kampus, tentu saja ini sengaja. Terlebih lagi ada makhluk Kim itu disini.

'' kau sendirian Kibum-ie ?'' ini hanya basa basi, karena Rywook yang baik tidak akan menghajar orang sembarangan.

Kibum memandang Ryewook tanpa minat sebelum fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya membaca. Ryewook jadi heran, apa bagusnya manusia salju ini. Kecuali dia tampan, tapi apa tampan saja cukup ? bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan kenyamanan lah yang dicari. Mau setampan apapun jika tidak nyaman buat apa ?

Ryewook kembali berdehem, kali ini jauh lebih keras. Sekali lagi dia sengaja. Ryewook seperti menaruh dendam yang teramat besar pada Kibum. Ingat makhluk Kim ini baru saja membuat adik kecilnya yang manis menangis semalaman.

'' aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun ku bersamamu ? kau tau dimana dia ? ''

Kibum mengalihkan atensinya lagi, apa tadi dia dengar ' Kyuhyun ku' ? sejak kapan Kyuhyun si galak kekasihnya itu jadi milik Ryewook ?.

'' aku bukan pengasuhnya, jadi jangan tanyakan padaku. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa mencari jalan pulang sendiri''

Bolehkah Ryewook menggeplak kepala Kibum, bukankah Kyuhyun kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kibum harus tetap tau keadaan adiknya itu walau mereka sedang tak bersama. Ryewook semakin ingin menggiling Kibum dengan penggiling daging barunya.

'' apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun ?'' pertanyaan itu mempengaruhi atensi Kibum membaca. Dia menatap Ryewook lekat, apa maksud pertanyaan itu ?

'' aku tau kau tak benar-benar mencintainya Kibum, dan jika kau masih belum bisa mencintai Kyuhyun sebagaimana dia mencintaimu. Aku mohon, aku benar-benar memohon padamu, tinggalkan dia ! tinggalkan Kyuhyun, akhiri hubungan tak sehat kalian dan jangan mendekatinya lagi !'' Ryewook menyampaikan maksudnya. Dia sudah bertekad, terhitung sejak semalam saat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang bertemu Kibum dan si pemuda asing. Dia haru membuat Kyuhyun lepas dari Kibum.

Kibum tak paham, apa maksudnya ini, siapa Ryewook sampai dia berani menyuruh Kibum. Masalah dia mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak itu bukan urusan Ryewook. Kibum akui, dia menerima Kyuhyun dulu hanya karena tak ingin bocah itu malu didepan umum. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum benar-benar paham bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pria anarkis itu. Tapi jika untuk memutuskan hubungan, katakanlah Kibum egois. Tapi dia tidak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun.

'' aku tidak tau maksudmu apa Ryewook-ssi, tapi hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun adalah hak kami. Dan Kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampurinya !'' Kibum beranjak dari sana tepat saat ponselnya berdering. Dia merasa tersinggung.

Ryewook menghela nafanya berat, dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia. Jika Kyuhyun tanpa Kibum dia bisa bagahia maka Ryewook akan mewujudkannya. Dia benci tiap kali melihat kyuhyun menangis, dan itu karena Kibum.

. . .

Kibum masih memikirkan semua perkataan Ryewook barusan, entalah dia juga bingung sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Selama hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama, dan Kibum akui dia nyaman dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika masalah cinta, dia juga belum yakin. Masih ada bayang-bayang orang lain dalam hati Kibum. Dan orang itu sekarang sedang duduk manis disebelahnya.

Kibum merasa berdosa pada Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tak bisa memungkiri hatinya.

'' apa terjadi sesuatu Kibum-ie ?''

Kibum hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Kemudia pemuda disampingnya kembali bercerita.

Kibum semakin merasa berdosa pada Kyuhyun saat dia menolak panggilan kekasihnya itu. Dan semoga kau juga akan mendapat karmamu sebentar lagi Kim.

. . .

'' apa kau akan seperti ini selamanya, bersembunyi seperti pecundang !'' Ryewook lama –lama jadi jengah sendiri. Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun meringkuk disofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Duduk melamun memandang entah kemana. Selama hidup, Ryewook baru sekali ini melihat Kyuhyunnya semenyedihkan seperti sekarang.

'' temui Kibum dan katakan semua yang kau rasakan Kyuhyun-ie ! jika tidak kau akan menderita selamanya ''

Berkat dorongan dan suport dari Ryewook, Kyuhyun datang keapartemen Kibum. Menekan beberapa digit angka pada kunci sandi dan ditolak. Kyuhyun sampai mencobanya berkali-kali tapi tetap ditolak. Apa Kibum merubah sandinya ?

Jadi karena tak berhasil masuk sendiri Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu. Dia menuggu cukup lama, dan tidak mungkin jika Kibum kuliah. Ini hari jum'at, Kibum selalu mengosongkan jadwalnya tiap jum'at Kyuhyun hafal betul itu.

Kemudia saat pintu perlahan terbuka, dengan memasang senyum paling manis Kyuhyun akan menyambut Kibum dan memberika kejutan. Kenyataannya Kyuhyun yang dibuat terkejut. Bukan Kibum yang membukakan pintu, tapi pemuda asing yang tempo hari dilihatnya bersama kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat baru saja mandi, dandanannya sedikit berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan tak beraturan. Jantung Kyuhyun mau berhenti berdetak rasanya, apalagi saat melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan dileher dan tulang selangka pemuda itu. Sadar Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya intens dia merapatkan bathrobe yang sedang dia kenakan.

'' bisa ku bantu ?'' tanyanya sopan, Kyuhyun tersadar. Dengan menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar Kyuhyun berujar lirih '' apa Kibum ada ?''

Pemuda itu melongok kedalam sebelum menjawab, '' Kibum sedang mandi ? apa ada hal penting ?''

'' ah tidak, aku hanya mampir ingin bertanya tugas. Yah, tugas !'' sebuah alasan lancar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, '' apa kau mau menunggu, mungkin dia sudah akan selesai. Masuklah ?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia tak mampu lagi ''tak usah terimakasih, aku akan meminjamnya dikampus saja, kalau begitu permisi. Maaf menganggu !'' tapi sebelum Kyuhyun pergi dia ingin memastikan sesuatu, '' ah, maaf. Jika aku oleh tau kau siapanya Kibum ?'' dan Kyuhyun menyiapkan telinganya mendengar hal paling buruk sekalipun.

'' aku kekasihnya ! '' jawab pemuda itu, dengan senyum manis kekanakan yang tak pernah dimiliki Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan cintanya. Kyuhyun mulai bertekad untuk merelakan segalanya.

Dengan membungkuk sekilas, Kyuhyun pergi. Tepat saat pemuda itu menutup pintu Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, '' temanmu datang, katanya mau meminjam tugas ''

'' siapa ?'' sepertinya Kibum tak sedang mengerjakan tugas apapun, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Mendekat lagi kearah Kibum dan langsung menyambar bibir sexy itu. Melanjutkan acara cumbuan mereka yang tertunda.

Tanpa pernah sadar jika Kyuhyun menangis sendirian di tangga darurat. Menekan angka empat untuk Ryewook, '' hyung, tolong aku !'' dan kembali menangis pilu. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar dikhianati. Dia menyerah !

. . .

Seminggu penuh Kyuhyun terpuruk karena masalahnya dengan Kibum. Dan selama seminggu juga dia hanya mendekam dikamar apartemen Ryewook. Orangtuanya sedang bulanmadu entah keberapa ngomong-ngomong.

Ryewook sendiri sudah frustasi, selama seminggu Kyuhyun seperti orang linglung. Keadaannya buruk, lingkaran matanya semakin tebal dan lambat laun semakin kurus. Bukan apa, Kyuhyun memang kurus dari lahir. Tapi jika sampai nanti nyonya Heechul pulang dan anaknya masih mengenaskan seperti sekarang, maka tamat sudah riwayat hidup Ryewook.

Jadi sekali lagi, dengan modal keberuntungan dia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, kembali mencoba, '' Kyuhyun-ie ? bukalah pintunya, aku membuatkan jjangmyeon kesukaanmu makanlah !'' tak ada jawaban, setelah lelah merayu akhirnya Ryewook meninggalkan nampan itu didepan pintu. Berharap Kyuhyun akan memakannya nanti.

. . .

entah ada angin apa sampai Kibum tiba-tiba menghampiri Ryewook yang sedang duduk sendirian ditaman belakang kampus. Ryewook hanya menghela nafas semakin frustasi saat melihat Kibum. Semua perkataan Kyuhyun tempo hari benar-benar membekas dalam ingatannya.

Disaat Kyuhyun bercerita penuh dengan air mata dan kesedihan, saat suaranya tak lagi terdengar karena isakannya yang semakin keras. Dan saat dia hanya duduk melamun didalam kamar sampai sekarang. Ryewook benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah sok Kibum.

'' dimana Kyuhyun ?'' tanya Kibum dengan wajah dan intonasi yang sama-sama datar.

'' begitukah caramu bertanya pada seseorang Kibum-ssi,'' jawab Ryewook sarkastik, beruntungKibum karena Ryewook masih berbaik hati.

'' apa dia ada dirumahmu, jika iya katakan untuk mengangkat panggilanku !''

'' memangnya siapa kau ini Kim Kibum, '' Kibum berbalik saat dia sempat berjalan menjauh tadi, '' seenaknya saja memperlakukan orang sesuka hatimu ! aku sudah berkali-kali bilang Kibum, putuskan Kyuhyun sialan !'' Ryewook meledak, dia sudah akan menerjang Kibum jika saja Yesung tak kunjung datang.

'' hubunganku dan Kyuhyun bukan urusanmu !'' Kibum mulai terpancing, '' jadi jangan ikut campur ''

'' aku akan ikut campur jika itu tentang Kyuhyun, dan aku akan terus ikut campur sampai kau memutuskan adikku !'' Yesung masih menahan bahu Ryewook kuat, karena walaupun kecil tenaga pria ini tak main-main.

'' lucu sekali, kau benar-benar lucu !'' jawab Kibum sarkastik, Ryewook sudah akan menerjang maju, sekali lagi Yesung menahannya terlampau kuat.

'' aku mohon padamu Kibum, '' ada jeda beberapa saat, Yesung melepaskan pegangannya saat Ryewook sudah tampak tenang ,'' putuskan Kyuhyun dan biarkan dia sendiri. Kau tak tau apa yang sudah dialaminya. Jangan jadi egois atau kau akan menyesal. Jika kau tak bisa bertahan hanya dengan Kyuhyun maka pilihlah salah satu. Jangan serakah atau kau akan rugi sendiri '' Ryewook sudah akan berbalik tapi Kibum menahan, perkataannya barusan menghujam jantung Kibum. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tau jika dia berkhianat ?

'' apa maksudmu ? ''

'' aku berharap kau tak akan membuat Kyuhyun menangis lagi, dia tulus mencintaimu sangat tulus bahkan jika kau lukai dia rela mati !''

Kibum masim mematung, meresapi kata-kata Ryewook baru saja. Perasaannya tak enak , apa Kyuhyun sudah tau ? tapi itu tak mungkin. Tapi jika iya, lalu Kyuhyun meminta berakhir ? Kibum tak bisa, dia tak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun. Kibum memang egois.

. . .

Ryewook membanting tasnya sal begitu sampai rumah, dia marah luar biasa. Beruntung ada Yesung atau dia akan menghajar Kibum sampai mati.

Ryewook kembali menghela nafas berat, rumahnya masih gelap dia yakin Kyuhyun belum keluar, '' yak ! Cho Kyuhyun, keluar sekarang juga bodoh ! tidak akan ada gunanya mengurung diri didalam kamar seperti ini ! cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintu ini ! '' Ryewook sudah mengambil ancang-ancang ingin mendobrak pintu itu jika Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar.

'' aku disini hyung '' suara Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya, dia melongok ke sofa ruang tengah. Kyuhyun sedang duduk disana dengan memangku jjangmyeong yang dibuatnya pagi tadi, juga beberapa cemilan dan es krim.

Ryewook ikut mendudukkan dirinya , merampas sekantung keripik disamping Kyuhyun, '' aku lapar !'' jawabnya saat Kyuhyun hendak protes.

'' sudah merasa lebih baik ?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih menyuapkan mie hitam itu kedalam mulutnya, '' mau mendengar saranku ?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

'' apa kau tau, cinta itu bukan hanya tentang cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi cinta juga tentang rasa nyaman. Dan jika kau mencintai hanya untuk terluka, itu bukan cinta tapi kesalahan. Cinta itu harus menimbulkan kenyaman Kyuhyun-ie bukan hanya penyesalan. Jika kau tak menemukan itu pada Kibum, maka temukan pada orang lain. Relakan semuanya, temukan orang baru dan mulai lagi dari awal '' Ryewook mengakhiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan mie-nya.

'' apa aku tak pantas bahagia dengan hubunganku ?''

'' kau pantas, bahkan sangat pantas. Hanya saja kadang kita memang menempatkan cinta pada orang yang salah. Hanya tinggal bagaimana kita memperbaikinya nanti. ''

'' hyung, dia tak pernah mencintaiku !'' suaru Kyuhyun melemah, dia memandang nanar pada langit malam yang kelam.

'' mie-mu terlalu asin hyung, aku sampai tak bisa menghabiskannya !'' dan sekali lagi air mata itu tumpah tak terbendung. Ryewook benar, cinta bukan hanya tentang status atau apapun. Ini tentang kenyamanan, dan jika Kyuhyun tak menemukan itu pada Kibum maka dia akan menemukannya pada yang lain.

'' aku menyerah hyung, aku ingin berakhir !'' ucapnya mantap, Ryewook hanya mampu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin keras menangis. Ryewook paham, Kyuhyun hanya sedang mencoba melepaskan semuanya.

Kemudian disinilah mereka, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Disebuah cafe dengan suasana mencekam aneh. Kibum sama sekali tak bersuara . Dari tadi dia terus asyik dengan ponsel ditangannya, Kyuhyun takut. Sangat takut jika dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

'' Kibum ...'' Kibum menoleha, memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau. Walaupun hanya dandanan sederhana yang terlihat berantakan.

''hmm '' Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, dia ingin berteriak pada Kibum tapi mulutnya seperti terkunci, '' aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu '' kali ini Kibum sepenuhnya fokus pada Kyuhyun. Meletakkan ponsel diatas meja dan menyeruput sejenak kopinya yang hampir dingin.

''aku merasa jika beberapa hari ini kau terlihat menghindar, kau sulit ditemui dan ponselmu selalu sibuk ..'' Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak, menatap mata Kibum mencoba menyelami pikiran kekasihnya, '' sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin bertanya ? . Kibum, apa kau pernah sejenak saja mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu ?. Apa kau pernah sejenak saja memikirkan aku seperti aku memikirkanmu ?. Apa kau pernah sedikit saja peduli padaku ?! atau kau hanya menganggapku sebuah status semata ?''

Kibum diam, dia membisu tak bisa berkata-kata. Entahlah kata-kata Kyuhyun seakan menusuknya tepat dijantung. Kekhawatirannya kemarin seakan menjadi nyata.

'' apa maksudmu Kyu ?'' Kibum berusaha menghindar, dia tak ingin ketahuan sekarang.

'' aku ... lelah Kibum !. Dan jika kau juga merasakan hal yang sama maka mari kita berhenti disini saja. Aku sudah merasa cukup !'' Kyuhyun berkata yakin, dia sudah memutuskan. Jika memang Kibum ingin lepas darinya maka dia akan melepaskan Kibum. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin egois tapi sekali lagi dia tak bisa.

Reaksi Kibum cukup mengejutkan, dia meggebrak meja mereka cukup nyaring, membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka '' hentikan omong kosongmu ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu ! walaupun ... '' dering ponsel Kibum memaksanya berhenti.

'' aku harus pergi, kita bicara lagi nanti !'' Dan Kyuhyun ingin menangis saat Kibum pergi begitu saja. Dia merasa tak dihargai sebagai kekasih. Kyuhyun benci menjadi cengeng untuk Kibum.

Jadi dengan modal nekat dan taksi yang distopnya sembarangan, Kyuhyun membuntuti Kibum. Mengikuti mobil Kibum dan kemudian berhenti disebuah cafe. Kibum turun dari dalam mobil, langsung disambut pria yang dilihat Kyuhyun tempo hari. Mereka berpelukan, terlihat mesra. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat Kibum mengusak rambut pemuda itu lembut. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Kibum bahkan tidak pernah berlaku selembut tu padanya !.

Kyuhyun membulatkan tekat, dia meminta supir taksi untuk menunggu dan Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Berjalan gontai menuju cafe tempat Kibum masuk tadi. Kebetulan yang sangat menyakitkan, ketika Kyuhyun menyaksikan kekasihnya dan pemuda itu saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka duduk tepat disamping jendela yang menghadap kejalan. Kyuhyun juga berdiri disana, diluar jendela dan tepat menghadap kearah Kibum.

Kibum belum sadar, bahkan saat pemuda itu berdiri dan berlalu dia juga belum sadar. Belum sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. Dan takdir selalu memainkan perannya dengan sangat luar biasa. Seperti dalam sebuah film, dengan gerakan slow motion Kibum menoleh tepat kearah Kyuhyun berdiri.

Mereka saling bertatapan, seperti waktu baru saja dihentikan. Kibum membeku, antara rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Kyuhyun, ia hanya mampu tersenyum samar. Kyuhyun laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak boleh menangis begitu saja. Walaupun dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis belakangan ini.

Kibum sudah akan bangkit, tapi pemuda itu sudah datang menghampiri. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian berlalu. Dia tak kuasa, Kyuhyun dalam tekadnya sudah yakin. Dia menyerah, menyerah pada Kibum dan hubungan mereka.

Kibum sendiri, setelah Kyuhyun berlari jauh, dia mengejar. Sayang semuanya terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam taksi dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam seribu penyesalan tak berujung.

Sekarang Kibum tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyuhyun.

. . .

Kyuhyun kembali pulang dalam keadaan kacau, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih mengenaskan. Bukan, wajah Kyuhyun bukan berlinang air mata seperti kemarin. Bahkan tak ada air mata sedikitpun. Tapi wajahnya penuh akan luka psikis yang menyayat hati.

Seperti biasa, di dalam apartemen Ryewook selalu ada Yesung saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Sepasang kekasih itu akan saling bergumul didalam selimut ruang tengah. Bukan, mereka tak sedang bercinta. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan sambil menonton film yang disewa Yesung sebelum datang kemari.

Kyuhyun jadi tak tega untuk menganggu, dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan kekamarnya, '' kau sudah pulang Kyuhyun-ie ?'' Ryewook selalu tau apapun yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya.

Pria mungil itu bangkit dari dekapan hangat Yesung, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mematung didepan pintu. Sekali lihat Ryewook tau, keadaannya semakin buruk. Jadi dengan langkah pelan dia menyeret Kyuhyun untuk ikut masuk kedalam selimutnya dan Yesung. Tanpa untaian kata apapun, hanya kebisuan yang kemudian menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis dengan sangat keras, dia selalu berharap jika Kibum mampu melakukan hal yang romantis untuknya. Bahkan jika itu hanya menggenggam tangannya saat menyebrang jalan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menodai hubungan mereka. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya hanya untuk Kibum, tapi sekarang kenyataan berkata lain.

Kibum berkhianat, dan Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi bersikap tegar. Jadi saat film didepan mereka sudah menuju akhir, tanpa sadar air mata itu menetes. Semakin lama dan semakin deras bahkan kini diselingi dengan isakan pilu. Ryewook mengeratkan rengkuhannya, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil karena tangis.

Ryewook tau, kata tidak akan membantu banyak. Dia tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, beruntung Yesung adalah orang yang sangat setia. Jadi ketika adiknya datang dengan masalah dan juga penghianatan, yang dapat dilakukan Ryewook hanya mendampingi. Selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun.

. . .

Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua panggilan dan juga pesan yang masuk dari Kibum. Dia sudah bertekad, ini harus berakhir atau dia akan semakin terluka. Jadi ketika panggilan Kibum yang keseratus kali Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

'' halo . . .'' suaranya bergetar, dia takut jika Kibum membuatnya lemah

'' aku ingin bicara ?''

'' bicaralah !'' Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mulai jengah, dia merasa jika Kibum memang hanya ingin bermain saja.

'' kita bertemu, aku tidak bisa berbicara dalam telefon !''

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, dia menghitung sampai sepuluh. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya jika ini memang pantas diakhiri. Jika memang mereka bisa bahagia ketika tak bersama, maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya.

'' baiklah !''

'' aku akan menjemputmu !'' Kibum berusaha menebus kesalahannya, '' tidak usah , aku bisa pergi sendiri ! '' jadi setelah Kibum mengatakan dimana mereka akan bertemu Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya mematung ketika obrolan singkat mereka berakhir sepihak. Dulu selalu Kibum yang mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, selalu Kibum yang memutuskan panggilan telefon dan selalu Kibum yang akan tak membalas chat dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terasa lain, mungkin ini yang selama ini dirasakan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam Kibum menyesal.

. . .

Mereka bertemu disebuah cafe langganan Kyuhyun, duduk berhadapan dekat jendela, saat bel pintu berbunyi Kyuhyun selalu merasa was-was. Sejujurnya dia belum siap bertemu Kibum. Dirinya, terutama hatinya belum cukup kuat untuk mengatasi ini semua.

Tapi seperti kata Ryewook, jika tak diakhiri secepatnya drama mereka akan semakin manyankitkan.

Kibum datang tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk melamun disebuah meja Kibum mendekatinya.

'' kau sudah lama menunggu ?''

Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan wajah tampan Kibum didepannya. Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang dulu jarang sekali didapatkan Kyuhyun.

'' tidak juga aku baru datang !'' Kyuhyun bohong, dia sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu. Dia datang lebih awal hanya untuk menyiapkan mental.

'' kau mau pesan sesuatu ?'' jujur ini hanya basa-basi Kyuhyun, dia kehabisan kata saat berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Pelayan datang saat Kibum melambaikan tangannya, ketika pesanan sudah dicatat pelayan itu pergi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kecanggungan luar biasa.

'' apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kibum ! '' Kyuhyun yang memulai, karena Kibum hanya membisu sejak dia datang. Kibum menatap kekasihnya, pria ini yang sudah menemani dirinya beberapa tahun belakangan. Dengan segala tingkah absurd yang sayangnya Kibum mulai sukai.

Dia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun dulu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan kemudian Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta beberapa bulan kemudian. Kyuhyun bukan tipe Kibum sekali. Bocah ini terlalu berisik dan kekanakan, Kyuhyun juga suka seenaknya.

Tapi lambat laun, seirin berjalannya waktu dan mereka semakin dekat, Kibum sadar dia tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian seseorang dari masa lalunya mulai muncul, si cinta pertama yang katanya selalu sulit untuk dilupakan.

Kibum merasakan itu, dia tidak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun. Tapi dilain sisi dia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona si cinta pertama. Kibum dalam dilema besar, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mengalir seperti air tenang, sayangnya Kibum lupa. Sungai sekalipun walaupun terlihat tenang tapi akan tetepa beriak saat mendekati muara.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai tiba saatnya dia lupa diri dan melupakan eksistensi Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih. Katakanlah Kibum lupa daratan, playboy insaf yang terjerat cinta lama.

Dan kemudian semua rencana sempurna Kibum hancur, bersama dengan hancurnya hati Kyuhyun dan juga hubungan mereka yang diujung tanduk.

'' apa maumu sekarang ?'' Kibum merutuk dalam hati, kenapa sikapnya bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun lembut. Sial !

Kyuhyun mendongak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kibum. Sebenarnya dia kan yang seharusnya marah ?

'' apa maksudmu ?'' suara Kyuhyun bahkan terdengar begitu lirih.

'' kau sudah lihat semuanya, aku dan pria itu, dan aku tak ingin menyangkal apapun. Dia mantan pacarku, datang untuk memulai hubungan yang dulu pernah terjalin '' Kyuhyun menahan nafas secara tak sadar, '' lalu apa maumu sekarang ?''

'' kau ingin kita berakhir Kibum ?'' tidak, Kibum bahkan tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Tapi gengsi Kibum terlalu tinggi, dia merasa terlalu hebat hanya ntuk meminta maaf dan mengemis cinta.

'' baikah, sepertinya kau sudah sangat yakin, kalaupun aku memintamu untuk memilih. Kau pasti memilihnya . aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bukan ?, hanya sebuah status yang menghalangi kalian bersama lagi !'' Kyuhyun ingin meledak sekali, dia marah. Ini sudah cukup.

'' apa maksudmu ?! aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini semua !'' Kibum salah bicara tadi.

'' jangan egois Kibum, kau sudah memlihnya. Maka aku yang akan pergi aku menyerah. Aku tak ingin terluka lagi. Ini cukup bagiku. Selamat untuk hubungan barumu dan semoga dia tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.'' Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak,dia muak. Tapi tangan kekar Kibum menahan langkahnya.

'' selesaikan ini dulu, apa maksudmu dengan pergi dan menyerah ? '' Kibum mencoba keras kepala kali ini, dia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tapi katakanlah luka itu sudah membusuk, akan butuh proses yang sangat lama untuk menyembuhkannya.

'' aku memang bersamanya tapi kau tetap jadi kekasihku, kau tidak bisa untuk pergi begitu saja. Tetap disampingku sampai dia pergi ! kau juga tak akan rugi apapun, hanya sebentar dan selanjutnya hanya ada kita!'' bolehkah Kyuhyun menonjok wajah menyebalkan Kibum ini.

'' bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku ?''entahlah, kenapa mulut Kibum bisa meracau tak tentu seperti ini. Dia juga bingung.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, masih dengan berdiri menghadap Kibum, '' kau bersamanya, tidur dengannya dan kau masih ingin aku disampingmu ? apa kau pikir aku masocis itu ? aku punya hati Kibum dan aku bisa terluka'' Kibum hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun '' kau benar-benar brengsek Kibum. Aku membencimu sangat membencimu !'' air mata itu turun dengan tak sopan, membut Kibum mebeku ditempatnya. Dia tak pernah tau jika melihat Kyuhyun menangis akan semenyakitkan ini '' aku menyesal mencintaimu !'' lanjut Kyuhyun, melepaskan tangan Kibum perlahan dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Kyuhyun terlalu takut, takut jika dia lemah dan akan semakin terluka.

Kibum masih mematung, menatap pintu yang dibanting Kyuhyun sepenuh tenaga tadi. Dia kalah, bermain dengan api kemudian habis terbakar. kibum salah jika menganggap jika Kyuhyun akan rela berbagi dengannya. Berbagi cintanya untuk mereka. Dan sekarang Kibum menyesal, ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mencintainya. Dia , secara tak sadar juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja sekarang situasinya berbeda. Mereka baru saja berakhir ! ini akhir dari permain api Kibum.

Karena itu bukankah wajar jika Kibum Kehilangan Kyuhyun dan mantan kekasih disaat bersamaan, '' Kibum kau . . . !'' kaki-kaki Kibum terkunci ditempatnya saat dia mendapati cinta pertamanya, berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan wajah keruh tak terbaca. Ketika Kibum akan beranjak, dia sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

Kali ini Kibum benar-benar kalah !

END

Ini rencananya kalo gak threeshot atau twoshoot, liat nanti aja deh ! oh ya, FIRE menyusul diusahakan secepatnya.

Apa disini Kibum sudah cukup brengsek ? aku sedikit kurang sreg dengan endingnya. Ada saran atau kritik ? silahkan


End file.
